


White Blood

by BurningFeathers



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Copied City, Dancing with Dead Android Bodies, Manipulation, Mind Games, Route A/B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFeathers/pseuds/BurningFeathers
Summary: It’s a muddy red-No, It’s black.It’s…It’s tainted from the many times we’ve killed and died. From the countless times we’ve sinned.We aren't any better than these Machines. We are exactly the same. So why do we still fight? I'm... slowly losing my hope with every time I die. With every time my memory gets reset.





	White Blood

Click clack.  
It echoed quietly around the empty streets of the Copied City, white blocks of all kinds of sizes were tumbling towards the centre with a lagging pace while nudging dead android bodies on the way there. Once they were all gathered there, the blocks build a small tower together, every single one quivering slightly. Moments later, they dispersed and quickly scattered over the sterile white floor, revealing a man with long, silver strands carrying a shorter male in his arms who appeared to be rendered unconscious. A sly grin graced his features and he approached the wall that opened in the short tower, which stood in the middle of what one could only assume to be marketplace, by letting chunks of the crystallised carbon and silicon fall to the ground, shattering upon contact.

With the boy hung up in the hole, Adam gazed up to him with interest and slowly floated up to him to get a closer look on the suffering Android who took quick, shallow breaths while the short spears pierced his limbs.  
“How pathetic, and to think that you still oh so desperately hope that she would come and save you.”

Gently running a finger over 9S’ cheek, the machine lifeform let out a chuckle and leisurely floated back to the ground, continuing to speak whilst making his way over to a corner cramped with dead android soldiers.  
“Ah, but I assume that she will do so, no? 2B certainly wouldn’t leave her partner to die – by the hands of a machine – no less.”

The usually smooth and mellifluous voice was tinged with poison when the last words left his mouth as if to amplify the hatred from YoRHa towards their enemies. Leaning down, his gloved fingertips lightly graced the cold surface of one of the corpses and Adam carefully lifted it up, wrapped an arm around its waist to dip it backwards before spinning around once. The body simply followed his motions without resisting, without making noise. Its head fell back as Adam spun again, proceeding to dance a waltz for a short while only to stop, staring at the hostage from the corner of his eyes.  
“Soon enough, this will be her. A fine company, don’t you think?”

9S wriggled in his restrictions, groaning out loud, not wanting to hear these vexatious words but there was no way to silence them. Troubling thoughts began to rise up in his mind which caused him to groan out in an attempt to ask Adam to stop.  
“A truly beautiful one at that. You wish to be in this position, yes? You wish to hold her close, to keep her save…”

Everything was dead quiet, a thick and heavy silence surrounding the two of them.

“You wish to keep her to yourself and hide her from the world out there.”

“N-no… Adam-”

The boy’s answer was chocked and he struggled more to free himself from this painful prison, unable to bear this any longer. 9S felt as if he was being invaded by something, a virus, a being, something that didn’t belong to him. A sentient machine. And all this time they had been told that machines don’t have feelings. Command seemed to be wrong about this ‘assumption’.

Adam picked up the dance once more and a choir began to sing, penetrating the Android’s senses mercilessly. He writhed, snivelled and weakly cried out as the voices in his head grew louder and louder and he forced himself to move the numbed limbs at least a little. All to no avail.  
“Stop!”

“Why stop here? Your own desires have brought you this far and yet, you intend to stop? Come now, I know there is more inside of you, boy.”

The machine held up the doll with short hair that was derelict – once clean white and now dust grey, picked apart, ripped out, some spots were even stark – and presented her to 9S, lifting her chin up to reveal a distorted face, parts of it were missing completely; eye sockets empty holes, white-ashen mechanic skin sticking out from the missing skin. One could only balk at such a horrible sight.   
“Look, the two are almost the same, no?” 

The Android screamed in agony and panted heavily, aching to be freed but Adam had his fun messing with him. These two could and never will be the same. What was he even thinking? Why wasn’t any of this just a damned nightmare.  
“Oh- it’s almost time for her to arrive.”

Setting the dead body to the ground near one of the bigger blocks, the machine lifeform gazed up at 9S with delight filled eyes and a sadistic grin on his face, slowly lifting his hand to motion for the blocks to come to live again, filling out the spaces to complete the tower once more. A light chuckle passed his lips and he watched the last few blocks fit perfectly into the last holes, summoning up more around him only to vanish in the pile of chunks moments later to meet his beloved brother one last time.

The tiny space in there was almost suffocating, there wasn’t much room left to even move his head, so instead of continuing to put up a fight – knowing that no one would be able to hear his silent cries for help and see the tears of pain underneath the wall, underneath those blindfolds – 9S leaned his forehead against the cold surface of his prison and quietly sobbed to himself while hoping for his partner to arrive soon.

Adam was very well aware of the fact, that he would most likely give his life in the next encounter with 2B if he were to push her to the brink where she would lose the strict composure. The final hour had begun and no one was able to stop what was about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> A small story for a new fandom! Whew- I was in the mood to write some mind games between Adam and 9S, perhaps I conveyed this scene in Ending A/B the right way.
> 
> The summary is a tad bit cryptic, I admit, but I'm bad at writing them either way.


End file.
